Peter Sam
Peter Sam, named after the Skarloey Railway's previous controller, Mr. Peter Sam - originally known as Stuart, after his builder, Kerr Stuart - is a narrow gauge saddle tank engine who lives and works on the Skarloey Railway. Bio in the Railway Series Stuart was built at the Kerr Stuart California Works in Stoke-on-Trent, England. He was delivered by rail to Cronk and hauled from there to the Mid Sodor Railway's station at Peel Godred by traction engine. While living on the Mid Sodor Railway, he was cheeky and occasionally made fun of Duke until he was told about what happened to Stanley (Smudger in the television series). When the Mid Sodor Railway closed in 1947, he and Falcon were sold to the Sodor Aluminium Company at Peel Godred for an expansion project. They worked there until 1951, at which time both engines were sheeted at the projects close for almost a year. They were then purchased for a total of fifty pounds by the Skarloey Railway in 1952 and renamed Peter Sam and Sir Handel respectively. Since arriving, Peter Sam has had many adventures. When he was new to the railway, he had a mishap withHenry after he jokingly threatened to leave without his passengers if he was late. He left so quickly that he leftthe Refreshment Lady behind, who explained that Henry was only joking and that he has to wait, as he was a guaranteed connection. One of his more notable story arcs involved his funnel, which was severely damaged after an accident at the incline with the Slate Trucks. The funnel was eventually knocked-off as he passed under a tunnel and it was temporarily replaced with a rusty pipe. Peter Sam was soon given a new funnel, a Giesl ejector, which suits him much better. When Skarloey and Rheneas' centenary was to feature a duke to open a new part of the line of the railway,Duck told Peter Sam that all Dukes were scrapped, causing Peter Sam to fear that the centenary would be ruined. It was not until the real duke came to open the new loop line that proved him wrong, although Peter Sam was left disappointed as it was not the Duke he and Sir Handel knew. Their Duke was later discovered and brought to their railway. In 1982, Peter Sam, not wanting to miss James' train, damaged his valve gear after he recklessly ploughed through some branches, which got caught in it. Although the passengers and the guard managed to cut him out, his front was left sore for several days. Around the mid-1990's Peter Sam visited the Talyllyn Railway in Wales. During his visit, he took on bad water and when he got to the station, it sprayed sludge out of his funnel. Unfortunately for him, he had to stay in a siding while Talyllyn took his train, as the visitors wanted to see him. He soon learned that the water used on the Talyllyn Railway had a special powder that was used to enhance its flavour and too much of it was used. Peter Sam was soon cleaned and when he got back home, he told his story to two young volunteers named Kathy and Lizzie, who found the story very funny. Bio in the Television Series Peter Sam has always been a cheery little engine. He often works closely with his friend Rusty. Once, after Rusty helped him to a water tower, Peter Sam's trucks decided to break away. They did and rolled down the line, derailing on the Old Iron Bridge and plunging into the ravine below. Because Peter Sam and his crew didn't secure the trucks properly, the Fat Controller makes Peter Sam work in the yards until he can be trusted again. He is next seen at the Skarloey Coal Yard, and after that, he is seen moving trucks about in the slate yard when the railway was shut down. Through the valiant effort of Rusty, Elizabeth, Skarloey, and Rheneas, the railway was reopened, and Peter Sam was out and about again, but he was promptly relegated to not working again when a low-hanging tree branch knocked his whistle right off. Duncan told him that an engine's not an engine without a whistle, but Peter Sam didn't let Duncan get to him. When Duncan returned to the depot, having lost his own whistle, he found Peter Sam with a shiny new one. Peter Sam felt sorry for "Duncan the musical engine", and compliments him for managing to deliver his goods without a whistle, but he can't help but echo the "An engine's not an engine without a whistle" line. He also helped the Refreshment Lady find a place to put her new tea shop, in an old restored coach. Peter Sam once had to deliver a new winch for the incline at night, but got lost trying to find the magic lamp from the legendary engine, Proteus. In result, Harold helped him find his way home by shining down his light. Peter Sam was once put in charge of the Skarloey Railway while Mr. Percival was away, but ran out of coal. In result, Victor came and brought him coal and fixed Skarloey, Sir Handel and Duncan afterwards. He is currently working on the Skarloey Railway with the other narrow gauge engines. Personality Peter Sam, named Stuart in his younger days while being brought up under the instruction of Duke, is extremely enthusiastic, eager and bubbly. He can be occasionally cheeky, but is kind-hearted, well-meaning and good mannered. He can also be somewhat prone to being a little naïve at times and perhaps take things a little too literally. With an infectious attitude and high spirits, Peter Sam is kind and hard-working to a fault, and seldom grumbles about late hours and/or extra work. He accepts whatever job he gets and is always nice to the coaches and trucks, unlike Sir Handel. Despite being friendly with everyone, he can be quite vengeful sometimes - when the bigger engines, such as Henry or Duck, tease him or cause him to misunderstand something, he can get very angry and wish to get payback on them. Trivia * Peter Sam guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series with the other narrow gauge engines. * Peter Sam is also best friends with Apple Bloom. * The Gisele Ejector was removed from Peter Sam's basis, Edward Thomas, however, the same has yet to be done to Peter Sam. Gallery Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Narrow gauge engines Category:Skarloey Engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Tank Engines Category:Brothers Category:Senior/Elders Category:Trains Category:Supporters of the Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Males Category:Thomas & Friends Characters (RWS) Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Singing characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Allies Category:Mid Sodor Railway Engines Category:Characters voiced by Steven Kynman Category:Citizens of Equesodor